Most personal computers are equipped with a hard disk drive (HDD) for mass data storage. Originally, the HDD is designed to fix inside the computer casing and is thus not readily removable out of the computer so that the replacement and/or maintenance of the HDD is difficult and cumbersome. To provide an easier way to maintain and replace the HDD, there are the so-called HDD drawers available in the market. The HDD drawer comprises a fixed outer casing that is fixed inside the computer casing and a removable inner casing which is removably fit into the outer casing. The HDD is fixed in the inner casing so that it is readily accessible by simply removing the inner casing from the outer casing. Two mated electrical connectors are respectively provided on the outer casing and inner casing to establish electrical connection therebetween which connects the HDD to the computer. Examples of the HDD drawer are Taiwan patent publication Nos. 193440, 251710, and 264165.
In conventional designs, to properly mount the inner casing into the outer casing, one has to first insert the inner casing into the outer casing to such a position where the connectors thereof are brought into contact with each other. To have the two connectors electrically engage each other, one has to forcibly push the inner casing further into the outer casing to drive the connectors into engagement with each other so as to establish proper and secure electrical connection therebetween. This may sometimes cause problems. A very important factor to be taken into consideration in engaging the two connectors is that the two connectors have to be in exact alignment with each other so that when the inner casing is forcibly pushed further into the outer casing, the connectors may properly engage each other. An imperfect alignment which is usually caused by manufacturing tolerance or undesired deformation of the casings or improper insertion of the inner casing into the outer casing may cause physical damage to the connectors.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a computer hard disk drive drawer which comprises a mechanism to provide a lever action in forcing the connectors to engage each other so that the process of engaging the connectors may be better controlled and damage to the connectors avoided.